A Touch of Sunnydale
by Cupcakeqt824
Summary: Dawn is sent to L.A. with new mystical powers to work for Angel, but what happens when she meets Connor (Spike hasnt returned yet) DC, BS, AC Chapters 7 and 8 up
1. Prologue

Title: A Touch of Sunnydale  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Buffy, Angel, or Charmed (Dawns powers are based off of theirs)  
  
Summary: Dawn is given powers buy the PTB so that she can help Angel, but did any one else wonder just what happened to Connor  
  
Rating: as of right now PG, will probably be higher  
  
A/N: This is my first Buffy/ Angel fic, I wrote some Gilmore Girls stuff a long time ago, but I am a Buffy freak, I will randomly quote things, I will not use correct punctuation in my authors notes, I don't care if you like my fics or not, if you want to post it on your site have fun but put my name on it, please tell me if you notice grammatical or spelling errors in my writing I am trying to work on that, I am sorry that the prologue is very short, please get over it I will not post during the week unless for some unforeseen reason I suddenly find my self with any time what-so ever.  
  
Sometimes life leads you to a point, a spot in the road, dirty and hard, where you must make a choice, to change or remain as you are. Some might call this place where I have found my self a cross road, me, I just call it living. My sister once told me that, "the hardest thing about this world is living in it." Buffy was right, about some things she is clueless, about others it seems like she sees the world in a state of clarity that the rest of us just miss.   
  
  
  
You see, my sister and I, we aren't really like other people, just like Sunnydale high isn't really like other high schools. We have a secret—well it's supposed to be a secret, it's not really—but my sister slays vampires, while attempting to have a social life. Mostly she just dates vampires. Like Spike, he was my best friend, now he fits in an ash tray because he died saving the world, saving us all. A lot of people I know die; it's really not uncommon, Buffy died twice even. Spike destroyed the hell mouth when he died, and Sunnydale fell with it. Buffy wants to move to Cleveland, there is another one there. The powers want me in L.A. working as Angel's new seer, since Cordy, the old one ended up evil, pregnant, and in a coma. Do this leaves me to my decision.  
  
  
  
I, now, have a choice, to live the life I've come to know and accept as my own, even with the occasional apocalypse, or to follow my destiny, sounds simple doesn't it. I've got a destiny I should go fulfill it, but I'm 18 and I really don't want to. Now's my choice, Cleveland or L.A. it should be so simple, like Pepsi or Coke, but it's not. My decision must run deeper than that, to ignore ones destiny and give up super powers is not a resolution that one comes to easily, that and if I go to L.A. I get a college education, because Peaches has a ton of money stored up for what ever reason—I really didn't ask—while the 'Buffy/ Dawn college fund' quickly turned into the 'let's pay the bills so we don't get kicked out of our own home fund.' So I think that L.A. should get ready to greet the Dawn. 


	2. Staying Awhile

A Touch of Sunnydale chapter 1- Saying Awhile  
  
A/N: alright here is chapter 1, for the disclaimer see chapter 1, thank you very much for all those who sent me feedback (it made my day). I'm so proud of my lack of errors! This chapter will be the first with actual dialogue, but the thoughts will remain Dawn's until further notice. I kind of made up what might have happened pre Dawn on Buffy. Angel has just been to see the oracles about their response to Cordelia's coma, and the Wolfram and Hart decision.  
  
"The powers have a new seer being sent to us, she knows about demons and vampires and has some sort of mystical powers." Angel informs the small group gathered around him in his usual monotone manner.   
  
  
  
"Wow, I'm like a superhero or something." I respond from my perch next to the door of the brand new offices of Wolfram and Hart. Angel makes a noise similar to what one might expect if one had swallowed a duck—guess he wasn't expecting me, although the noise might have something to do with the fact that I tried very hard to make his life miserable in Sunnydale. If your sister was dating a guy who broods all the time and thus she acted so dramatic, you'd annoy him too! At least Wesley sort of looks happy to see me.   
  
  
  
"You're not a seer." Denial, it's sort of humorous, he looks so frightened.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm not." I start, he looks relieved, and that won't do. "I'm the Key, and an even more direct connection to the Powers that be. I know what they look like, and it ain't pretty. I can also read your mind, throw fire, blow things up, freeze time, heal, teleport, and fluently read six languages—most of which are dead."  
  
  
  
"You're not a seer."  
  
  
  
"Denial, it's so sad. I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister." I introduce myself to the girl in the lab coat and the tall guy with the flame thrower next to her. People know me more often as Buffy's sister than anything else, I've gotten used to it. Angel is still gaping; it's very comforting to know that I still have that effect on him. The girl in the lab coat is Fred, and the guy is Gunn, I vaguely remember those names from something Buffy said. I decide to hang up Spike's duster; after all I'm going to be staying awhile.  
  
  
  
A/N: this will probably be my last update until at least Wednesday because I have a Julius Caesar paper to write, and haven't had time to write while I'm supposed to be taking notes in history (I didn't admit to that). Until then 


	3. Faced with a Choice

A Touch of Sunnydale chapter 2- Faced With A choice  
  
A/N: alright this is a flash back chapter, some people have been asking where her powers came from, this will explain it. Also, I forgot to mention that this takes place 1 year after Buffy ended, they are back from their little European tour, but Angel is still set during the current season (it's my fic if you don't like it get over it). It has been brought to my attention that I don't write like Dawn thinks, I am working on it, but, to make myself feel better, during the last episode of Buffy, Dawn says, "Anything you say is going to sound like goodbye." I think that this is pretty philosophical, and shows that she has grown up a lot, so I have convinced my self that I am showing her beginning to grow up, while still having childlike thoughts (yep that's my story and I'm sticking to it). As to her powers, I stole them from Charmed, get over it. Thank you for those who reviewed I will take into consideration your opinions. I know this chapter seems like she's being abducted by aliens, but who's to say the PTBs aren't aliens?  
  
Now as I sit here unpacking my things, I remember. I remember everything, after all I have never forgotten. One second I was a perfectly normal key, then poof, I am a mystical freak. Alright so being a key isn't the epitome of normal, but there was nothing different about me… except for the fact that a hell god occasionally wanted to kill me, but who hasn't that happened to. You know, there was nothing that anyone could do to distinguish me from everyone else. And I guess it wasn't so much, poof as it was a choice; but they used the parent voice. You know the voice parents use when your faking sick and you know it and they know it, but they would rather make you feel guilty so they say 'you can stay home', but what they really mean is that 'you do have to go to school but we don't want to feel like mean parents on the really off chance that you actually are sick so we'll say that you can stay home, but you can't.'   
  
  
  
I was sitting there on the sofa, the new icky green one from Cleveland, the old one is somewhere at the bottom of the pit with the street sign and our fridge, taking to Buffy, about college. I had gotten accepted to UCLA with a partial scholarship for art (I have no idea if there is an actual art program there but in this story it is a good one). A partial one, not a whole one, we were trying to figure out how we could afford to send me there, then the inevitable fight that was sure to follow when the subject of asking dad came up never came. I suddenly looked around; I definitely was not on the ugly green couch any more, and I was most definitely not arguing with Buffy, I was how ever floating, next to some creepy green guy; his skin looked sort of like our sofa. He said that he was one of the Powers that Be, I laughed, then he offered to give me powers in exchange for helping their champion. He said that the champion could help me get to college if I would help him. Then I made the mistake of asking who the champion was.  
  
  
  
That was how I found myself, back on the disgusting green sofa, listening to Buffy rant, faced with a choice. 


	4. I really Hate Being the Key

Title: A Touch of Sunnydale- Chapter 3, I Really Hate Being a Key  
  
A/N: sorry for the delay in updates, Julius Caesar and his cookies took precedence. Thanks for those who Reviewed (Yes Britney He will appear, just not yet), with out further ado…..  
  
This is the library, it's massive; it could fit the entire Hyperion in here and still have room left over. It is full of books, lots and lots of books; more books than I've ever seen. You could probably read in here forever and not finish. Alright I must focus, I have a list of necessary books and must not get side tracked, and… I could get lost in here, I need bread crumbs.  
  
  
  
Psychology 101… Psychology 101… I am going to need a Psychiatrist if I can't find Psyc… Ah ha! Now to reach Psychology 101, and then...Thunk. I knew that was gonna happen.  
  
"I am so sorry." Oh great, I drop a book on the head of the first hot guy I meet in college. And Great again, now I'm turning a vibrant shade of puce, one of the less flattering colors.  
  
  
  
"That's okay, what are you looking for?" Oh God, those are good eyes to have. Also good arms to have, and a good smile to have, and… I can't believe I dropped a book on his head. I point at the book, oh great, why did I point, that was stupid. Yes now I should go drool on his shoes, 'cause that's attractive. "Here you go, Psyc 101, when do you have it?"  
  
  
  
"I honestly don't remember when I have any of my classes, but I wrote down a list of books I needed. Thank you so much, I'm not used to feeling short." Oh great make yourself sound like a tall freak, smart.  
  
  
  
"This place will do that to you. So you're a freshman?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah how did you know?" Is it that obvious, I don't think I look all freshmeny, I hope I'm not freshmany, is that even a word?  
  
  
  
"Your still looking for books, homework isn't mandatory, they just tell that to freshmen. Where are you from any way?"  
  
  
  
"Originally L.A., then Sunnydale, and then Cleveland for a year, but I liked Sunnydale the best." I'm starting to sound less dumb this is good.  
  
  
  
"Sunnydale, the place that collapsed?"  
  
  
  
"Yep, but I've just nicknamed it the Hellmouth." Ha, he smiled, I made him smile, still a good smile. Buzz, great, there goes the beeper. It's Angel, 911. "It was nice talking to you, but I've got to go"  
  
"I'll see you around Dawn." He knows my name, how does he know my name?  
  
  
  
"How do you know my name?"   
  
  
  
"I read your necklace."  
  
  
  
"Oh." My beeper goes off again. God I wish Peaches would lose that number. Now I have to end on a lame note for the safety of the world. I really hate being the key. 


	5. Needs to be Shot

Title: A Touch of Sunnydale Chapter 4- Need's to be Shot  
  
A/N: Hey it's me again; I got a lot of writing done today in chemistry because we had a free day. I need a spot to rant though because like half our school is out sick and they won't call off, I mean it's stupid because people just go to school sick and get other people sick. I'm not sick right now but I will be all of Christmas Break, then I'll get all my relatives sick and then they will get the people they know sick, and well they're just spreading the flu epidemic. But moving on every one must read my bio because it took me a very long time to describe the greatness of my alpacas.   
  
I have to go to class now, my first class as a college student. It's really scary; I mean seriously I have Psyc 101. Buffy's Psyc 101 professor was skewered by her Frankenstein like creation. What if my professor has a Frankenstein like creation to skewer her? I must be brave, people can sense fear, actually that's vampires, but you know there isn't really that big a difference between vamps and humans. You know except for the fangs and the biting and the killing and the blood and the sunlight and the crosses and the holy water, but that's it, so no major differences. At least I don't think people can sense fear, I cant any way; but I've never thought about it. All I think about are ambush tactics and beheading. I think about art too, art and writing and oh the hot guy I dropped a book on. It would be better to think of him if I didn't drop a book on his head. Ugh I must get over book guy, I mean this is a huge campus, I'll probably never see him again and it would be best just to… ooff!  
  
  
  
Oh god, I ran into him, I ran into book guy. He must think I am the hugest klutz on the entire planet, and damn he's got a hard chest.   
  
  
  
"We really should stop meeting this way." Stop blushing, think of something witty to say. Stop blushing, think of something witty to say. Stop blushing!  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry." Lame. Lame. Lame. I can slay vampires and shoot cross bows and get captured real well, but no, I can't talk to a boy. A really really hot boy with really really good eyes, but a boy none the less. "So what's you name?" better slightly less lame.   
  
  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, hurry up your class is about to start." How would he know, that and when am I going to find out, I bet he thinks that I'm some freshman geek with a crush stalking him like a love sick puppy that need to be shot. 


	6. Bit

Title- A Touch of Sunnydale chapter 5- Bit  
  
A/N-Hi, I'm very sorry for the very long delay in updates, but I was away for Christmas break, and now the mandatory midterm induced hibernation period is about to begin:(. I know that it annoys me when people don't update, but, I can not guarantee an update until the 23, which is when I am done with my midterms. I changed a few ideas for this chapter during my away time, and I hope it's for the better. Thank you to those who reviewed, its appreciated. :)  
  
How did he know I have class, and why is he following me… and he's in my class. Now everything makes sense, except, why is he so hot, I mean it's really in appropriate to be so hot what with the hotness being totally distracting.   
  
I must concentrate this is very important, and I do not need to be all distracted by a boy, I mean please, how pathetic is that? It's like a cheesy romantic teen movie where the girl needs to be saved, and I most certainty have no intention of ever going back to the days where I was in trouble every Tuesday. I must take notes this is important, Susannah Adams, Here, Jessica Carina, here William Davis, here, Jason George, here and why am I taking notes during attendance?   
  
HIS NAME, I can find out his name, all I have to do is listen until he says here and try not to jump for jo… Connor, his name is Connor McKenna, mental girly squeal. Connor, that's a good name to have. Dawn Summers, hey that's my name! Oh "Here." Very very smooth. Now they're actually saying important things, I have to take notes.  
  
I have officially survived my first Psyc 101 class with out being entirely distracted by Connor's hotness. I think that I should reward my self with a cookie.   
  
"Hi, Dawn right? I'm Jason." Someone is talking to me, why would they do that? Oh it's the guy who sat behind me… and my phone is ringing again, I knew I shouldn't have given Peaches my class schedule. I motion to hold on a second, while secretly praying he'll leave, because although he's not horrible looking, he's no Connor.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have given you my schedule Peaches." Then I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again.  
  
"Bit?" 


	7. Back

Title: A Touch of Sunnydale chapter 6- back  
  
A/N: Hey I'm done with exams done done done, (Smiles Joyously) I don't care that I failed them all. Cause I'm done. I promised my self that I wouldn't start another story until I was done with this one but I lied to my self so check out my new story Ariana, it's a BTVS future fic with my very own original characters (Grins Proudly). The updates should start to be more regular now that I'm done. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, you're the bestest. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Spike???"   
  
"I back."  
  
  
  
"How? How are you back? No wait never mind I don't care, you're back!" Spike is back, he's back and I'm not there. I'm not where, "Where are you?"  
  
"Where ever Peaches is, and I'm kind of not back too, as in the haunting spook kind of not back."   
  
"I'll be right there, just stay there, and try not to get yourself deader." Spike is back. Oh God Spike is back. I turn and race out the door, hoping that Jason kid will get the picture. I have to go see Spike, Jason is still standing there looking to all the world like a moron, I don't care though, I must go find Spike. Spike is back.  
  
A/N: I know this was pathetically short, but see Spike wasn't going to come back until later, but he was very insistent about returning then and so I have a minor case of writers block. This story has a point A and a point B and no line between them except for milestones. Sorry. Thanks again for the reviews. 


	8. FInding Suitable Weaponry

A/N- Hey I'm back, I know it took forever, but with the particular lack of reviews and my lack of time this was put on the back burner. I have now, however returned, the next two chapters will be submitted together because this one is short however necessary for more plot to continue (okay start). I am officially done with finals and free for the summer –Smiles- Thanks to those who reviewed!!!  
  
"Hello, this is Angel Investigations we help the hopeless, Dawn speaking. How can I help you?" I said when the phone rang, it had been a week since Spike had returned and I could still hardly believe it.  
  
"Dawnie! It's Faith, how's it going?"  
  
"Faith! Are you living in LA?" I know I sounded rather shocked but the caller ID definitely was a local number and no one had heard from her and Principal Wood in months.  
  
"Yeah I am, so is Robin, and your sister told me you were here. But listen, I teach a class in self defense and weaponry (A/N- not caring if they have those or not they do now) at UCLA and I was wondering if you could, you know help me out, demonstrate and stuff."  
  
"Your kidding right, I would love to!" And so with that, I set about finding suitable weaponry.  
  
A/N- like I said, incredibly short, but necessary. 


	9. Riley

A/N- as promised the next longer chapter where actual plot begins, I'm going to make a point of view switch towards the end of this chapter which will be noted by ----------- and a setting change will be noted by………… Thanks to any one who reviewed!  
  
I met up with Faith in the hall way, she gave me a uniform and we went into the locker room to change. Catching up on old times and such, we eventually went to go set up. By 6o' clock the class started to show up. Low and behold, there he was. Connor. I didn't say much then, but I was starting to be a little weirded out by his presence, although he looked as shocked to see me as I was to see him.  
  
There was one girl in the class as well, tiny, blonde, blue eyed, she had a little pink tank top and matching pants. When we took attendance, I found out her name was Kristy, she had never taken self defense before. I also tried really hard not to notice Connor, and failed, this was going to be a very long year. By the way he had taken Tae Kwon Do (A/N I don't know any of the martial arts names or moves or anything so just bare with me).  
  
When we got together to hit each other, work on punches and such, I began to notice Kristy, she was really, really good for someone who had never hit before. Really really good, Chris, the guy whose hand she had been punching, was having some serious swelling issues. That's when I looked to Faith, she seemed to be having the same thoughts that I was. New Found Slayer.   
  
Faith and I went back to the locker room after class to change.  
  
------------Kristy, soon to be known as Serine------------------------------------------------------  
  
I couldn't hear what they were saying so far away from them in the locker room. I knew though if I got closer they would change the subject, so I slipped on my game face to better hear if my plan had worked.   
  
"Do you think she's a slayer?"  
  
"It's pretty likely that she is but we should wait until we know better."  
  
"That was pretty impressive for a beginner, even for a Slayer.  
  
"Yeah I'll say so. I think maybe we should try to be nice to her so she'll trust us."  
  
Oh yeah it worked, completely and totally. With that I shifted my face back to normal, and left the locker room. I may play the sweet little blonde well, but there is a limit to just how long even I can stand to wear this much pink.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
I walk in the lair, promptly taking off my pink shirt, pulling the Jem of Amara (A/N- is that how you spell it?) out of my bra, handier than pockets any day, and pull on a nice skimpy black one, and then exchange my pink sweatpants for black denim. Then I go over to see my boyfriend, Riley. 


End file.
